


Tranquility

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: It's a rainy day and Naegi returns home to find his lover is nowhere to be found. Wherever could he be??





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my very good friend undertheseasdrawing on tumblr! They are amazing and are such a good naegi rper I love hhh 
> 
> Plus I missed writing komaegi :")

"Komaeda-kun?" A voice rang out across the silent house as they entered the door. It seemed as if no one was occupied the home at all. 

Taking off the now very soaked sneakers, eyes scan the vacant entrance way. Usually by now there would be footsteps pattering down the staircase. How odd. 

"Komaeda-kun, I'm home!" He tries again and nothing was heard back once more. Frowning, he makes his way through the living area and up the stairs checking the library first. One of his favorite places to be on rainy days like this. Checking through each row of book shelves the elder male is nowhere to be seen. 

It worried Naegi. Where could he be? Especially on a stormy day like today. Maybe he should have asked for the day off...

Sighing, he closes the door to the library room, checking in a few more rooms. To no avail Komaeda was nowhere to be found. Luckily there was one room left- the master bedroom. It wouldn't be so odd for him to be taking a nap possibly? After all he would grow tired quote easily and his doctor said rest was very important. 

Softly opening the door to the bedroom he perks his head in with a whisper. "Komaeda-kun?" No answer, dang. 

Stepping inside the room for further examination he sees that there is a big lump on the side of the massive king sized bed. Maybe that was where his sleeping beauty was at? If he were to be asleep at all. 

Tiptoeing across the room for a closer look, he smiles when reaching the bed. Komaeda was indeed cacooned inside the large comforter. His mass of fluffy hair was sticking out, contrasting to the dark turquoise of the soft material he was under. (They had picked it out together, something about how calming it looked to Komaeda was all worth the while when it came to choosing anything.) Only his closed eyes and nose peeked out from under it, making the most adorable sight. (Naegi really wanted to take a picture but it wouldn't be right and he didnt want to wake him.) 

Relieved that he had only been sleep this whole time, he could finally calm down. Having to worry sometimes when storms came through, Komaeda was quite complicated when it came to them. If it was only a light drizzle or rain pour he would be fine, if anything he was more than happy to sit with him on the couch and watch movies together. But when the wind would blow and thunder would shake the house his eyes would glaze over and he would say strange things. Naegi would stay with him through the whole time reassuring him of whatever was telling him he did not deserve the things he had in life. One of many was his own life...but Naegi was not one to be easily frightened away. He would hold his hand and tell him all the wonderful things he is, hug him tightly and promise that things would be okay. And they would be as long as they were together. 

Giving his forehead a gentle peck, he turns to leave when he hears the blankets shift and a hand grabs his wrist. "Mmrgg..Naegi-kun..?" Oh so that woke him up.

He turns back around. "Good afternoon Komaeda-kun. Sorry for waking you up." 

He shakes his head, eyes fluttering open and shut as he tried to will himself to stay away. S'fine, did you just get back from work?"

Naegi nods, "Mhm, were you waiting on me?"

"I was but fell asleep. " another yawn, he really was so cute when sleepy. "Come nap with me?"

Naegi laughs, "With my work clothes on?" 

He nods, pulling him into bed. "Shhhh cuddles and sleep now, more talking later." 

And he couldn't say no, not to such a sleepy face. He smiles shaking his head as he slipped under the cover. Head against Komaeda's chest, the two of them fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces. 

"Good night my sunshine." 

Heat pools at Naegi's cherks at the nickname, "M-mhm! G-good night my darling. " ah pet names were something that did things to his heart and Komaeda had so many he used without hesitation. It threw his heart into overdrive at times. 

But he was exhausted and Komaeda was so warm. It looks like they would be ordering take out tonight. Which was fine, Komaeda enjoyed the little Italian restaurant down the street anyways. 

Snuggling closer to his chest, he sighs contently. Yea they could take a nap for a little bit, he didnt have to do much later but remind the other to take his meds and do a bit of laundry..

"Naegi-kun, I missed you while you were gone.." the other gave him a gentle squeeze. 

"I missed you too. But I'm here now Komaeda-kun. " 

"Mm yea...here now.."

"With cuddles."

He giggles which turns into another yawn shortly. "Mhm cuddles." 

"But we can cuddle more after we wake up okay? Let's nap for a bit. Togami-kun had worked my butt off today. "

He frowns slightly. "I'll run a bath for you later. "

"That sounds nice. "

His smile was back, nose nuzzling into his hair as he dozed back off Naegi's fingers rubbing small circles into the other's back. 

Everything was going to be alright. 

The rain was even fading, sunlight peeking from behind some of the more nasty looking clouds. 

Everything was going to be just fine as long as they had one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> As always kudos, comments and criticism is always appreciated!  
Til next time! <3


End file.
